Sacred Slayer
by Suki Takachi
Summary: just the first few paragraphs...tell me what you think of it and i might post more


  
  
Sacred Slayer by: Lily Windham  
  
  
  
I awoke with a splitting headache wondering where I was. I felt around my head only to flinch at the discovery of an unpleasant bump. I looked around myself and I was on a ship behind a bunch of boxes. I heard someone coming my way so I hid as best as I could under the conditions. The person rummaged around trying to find something until she did me. She dragged me out and pulled me into the front chamber. "Okay kid this is the deal, you have been captured by the famous Tainaore space pirates. First there is no escape so don't even let the thought cross your mind. Secondly, you have to do everything we say or we'll bail you out the side of our spacecraft. Lastly, once we are done with you and you have cooperated long enough to live we'll drop you off on a deserted planet of some sort. So if you have all that down welcome aboard, heheheheheheh."   
There were four of the pirates all together. Probably all sisters. The ship was huge and there were boxes piled high just about everywhere most likely filled with stolen treasure and such. I was shoved into the back room again with the door slammed and sealed behind me. Angrily I charged into the door with all my might trying to open it somehow to escape. I had no idea anymore of the time, where or who I was, or where I came from or was going. So, I just took some of my sore body's advice and went to sleep.  
I awoke because of a sudden jerk of the ship. An explosion followed. "NO! They caught us off-guard. We are done for if we don't make it in time to that planet over there!" The girls screeched and ran to the back of there part of the ship for cover.  
"Dammit! The ship has too much weight! We won't even make it to the atmosphere of the planet!" Another jerk proved that the pursuers were getting closer. The next jerk was so violent that it sent the leader flying to the back of the ship so that she crashed into the door with a sickening crunch. I flinched at the revolting noise. The alarm started to go off on red alert. Everything went on in a blur from there. A final blow finished off the ship sending it crashing through the planets' atmosphere and into the ground where it snapped in two. Then one of the heavy piles of crates fell upon my body therefore blacking me out with at least three broken bones. I fell into a feverish dream...or more like a warning.   
It was Christmas day. I was four again. I felt excited trying to imagine the presents I would get under the tree. I saw on my way down the steps that it was snowing outside. I ran past the tree outside and twirled in the snow.  
Then I saw a forest in the distance that I had never seen there before. I walked in it to find out just what it was doing there. It was deathly quiet and still. I walked into a clearing and saw a boy walk up to a stone. I went over to see what he was looking at. There was a sword hilt buried deeply into the stone. Then a sudden rushing noise came from behind a holly tree.  
The berries started to melt and drip putting the appearance of blood on the freshly fallen snow. I went into the bush next to the tree and emerged to find my slain parents on the ground each behind a holly tree. I screamed as an evil creature emerged from the brush with a roar. It had horrifying features such as a giant gaping mouth and red pitiless eyes...the eyes...I couldn't pull away from the swirling evilness. It cackled and went to grab me when the boy, with the sword, came lunging out of the clearing and with one mighty thrust of his sword the beast was slain. I turned to thank him for saving my life but him and the forest were gone. So was my house. I was running for my life with an army of monsters at my heels that had appeared from the East. The boy was back and had grabbed my hand forcing me to run for my life. Then I tripped...  
Tenchi (excuse the name) walked out of the shrine. He had spent the entire day scrubbing the floor and sweeping the leaves around the shrine. Just then he saw a star (or so he thought) crash near the lake in a huge explosion that sent the birds flying everywhere and madly screeching at whatever had made the noise. He went down to the river in a rush to see what the foreign object was. What he saw was a completely totaled spaceship and he looked upon it in awe for he had never seen a spacecraft before. His father came rushing out of the house to see what was wrong until he saw that Tenchi was already taking care of whatever the problem was.  
When he was through observing the ship he remembered that people had to pilot ships like planes so if there was a ship...there was people! Quickly he started to rummage around in the ship to try to find any survivors. He found "parts" of one girl, another girl with a smashed head, one whose leg was sticking out from under a crate, and a girl who was leaning over the control panel: dead. He was about to give up when he saw a flicker of light from a different cabin of the ship. He lifted up the crates to find a girl, a little younger than him, shallowly breathing. What he had seen glimmer was her necklace pendant. He carefully lifted her up so he could bring her to the river for some water. She grimaced in pain as he lifted her up.   
I became half conscious as the water slid down my throat. Soothing, cold, sweet, clear water:). I gazed up to see a boy, about my age, give or take a few years, with brownish-black hair and green eyes like mine. The effort of trying to hold my head up became too much so I blacked out yet again. I had another dream but in it, I was surrounded in darkness. I was alone and it was eerily still and quiet. I could feel something, or things, watching me. I turned my head to look around and saw a pair of red eyes staring out at me. I was about to scream but a hand clasped around my mouth. I looked up and...I saw a white ceiling with a lavender fan slowly spinning. A cool wet cloth was resting on my forehead. I had no idea where I was but at least it wasn't the place from my dream. I turned my head to see the boy from before getting ready to change the cloth on my head (it had taken me awhile to realize who it was).  
"Oh so you're awake now?" he said. "I was wondering when you would come around. I brought you some tea in case you got thirsty, but it's probably cold by now. And I wouldn't try moving around too much if I were you...one of your ribs are broken, your right ankle is broken, and your left shoulder was out or socket before my father took care of it. That is the worst of it besides that ugly bump on your head.   
"Ugh! Where...where am I?"I stuttered groggily. "How long have I been here? Who are you?"  
"Wait a minute! Slow down, one at a time! Ok first my name is Tenchi, you are on the planet Jeromait, and lastly you have been here, to the best of my knowledge, for three days. Now I have a few questions to ask as well if you don't mind. Now: Who are YOU, where are YOU from, and why are YOU here?"  
I gazed off into space trying to remember anything besides my weird dreams. "My name?" it sounded like a foreign object, a name. "I...I have no idea!" I said surprised. "Nor do I know where I'm from. But I do know that I am here because space pirates captured me and we were attacked so we had to crash land here. Though that is all I can tell you I'm afraid.  



End file.
